Road Runner Soup
'''Road Runner Soup '''is the second episode of The Coyote and Road Runnner Show. Plot Wile's cooking dinner and decides he wants to have some Road Runner soup. The only problem is the store's out of Road Runner meat! So, Wile decides to catch Meep Meep and cook him with the soup. But Wile falls into his soup trap too! Will Wile and Meep Meep ever escape the dreaded soup trap? Meanwhile, Pen has a date with a woman named Priscilla. Story It was just a normal day and Wile was sleeping in his bed when his alarm clock woke him up. When Wile got up he sat on his bed and sighed. "Time for another miserable attempt at catching Meep Meep which will fail as always," Wile admitted. He went on his computer and found that there were still no Road Runner meat availible. "Darn, I really wanted some Road Runner Soup for dinner tonight. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to do it the hard way," said Wile grabbing a remote and knocking on Meep Meep's door. Meep Meep answered the door. "Meep Meep, I have to tell you something. Come in the living room. Wile sat on the couch one hand behind his back so he can hide the remote. Meep Meep went in the living room and suprisingly stepped in the place Wile exactly wanted him to stand. "I have gaven up hunting Road Runners. Truth?" Wile admitted and held out his hand. Meep Meep shaked it but didn't let go. Wile smiled evilly and pressed the button on the remote he was holding. Suddenly, a trap door opened up and Meep Meep fell in. But Wile was still holding Meep Meep's hand from the hand shake so he also fell in. They were in hot water with chopped up carrots, leetuce, tomatoes, potatoes, appes, and noodles. There was also the remote. The contact of both the water and remote caused the remote to go haywire. Suddenly, the trap door closed and Meep Meep were both trapped in. "No! No!" said Wile who repeatidly kept pressing the remote but nothing happened. The trap door wouldn't budge. "Pen! Pen!" Wile shouted but then remembered that Pen was going on a date at 8:00 AM but it was 9:45 right now! Pen was already at his date's house. "So, Priscilla I was thinking that for dinner tonight we could go to Pizzariba. It's date night tonight," Pen told his date, Priscilla. "Date night?" Priscilla questioned. "Yeah! Date night! On the first Sunday of every night Pizzariba had something called date night! No kids allowed! It lasts from 8:30 PM to 11:45 PM!" Pen explained. "Sounds nice. Sure!" Priscilla exclaimed. Meanwhile, Wile and Meep Meep were trapped. Meep Meep was sitting in the soup sadly while Wile was eating up all the soup. Meep Meep looked at Wile. "What?" Wile asked his mouth full of soup. Meep Meep then got angry at Wile. "Meep Meep Meep Meep!!!" Meep Meep yelled angrily. "Wow, calm down there, Meep Meep," Wile said worried. "Meep Meap!!" Meep Meep yelled angrily once again and started running very fast in the Wile's soup trap which cuased a mini twister. The twister broke open the trap door freeing Wile and Meep Meep. "Wow! That was totally conforceful!!" Wile shouted and looked at the clock in the kitchen. "11:00? Is it really that late?" Wile asked. Pen and Priscilla then walked out of Pizzariba. "Wow! That sure was fun, Pen! I'll visit sure house some other time, okay!" Priscilla told Pen. "Okay!" Pen said excited and walked back home. Wile had reinstalled the trap door and fixed the remote. He then got back in his room. Meep Meep also went back into his room. Cast *Doctor Bugs as Wile E. Coyote *KitKat1894 as Priscilla *Rarity4President as Pen Washington *MrJoshbumstead as The Road-Runner Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CGI Road Runner & Coyote Shorts Category:The Coyote & Road-Runner Show Episodes Category:Perryfan825's Pages Category:PG